You Gotta Fly to Survive
by dollofamonster
Summary: Since her birth, Temari was mutated into something she wasn't. Upon finding out shocking events, she flees her home and tries to blend in a new village. She starts to enjoy life and make friends, having no idea she is being tracked...
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

I never knew where I came from. I always took time to wonder at one point or another whenever I'm not training or serving my Lord. I've asked him plenty of times before but I was never given a straight answer. Heh, I wonder what he has to hide.

My name is Temari. If I had a last name I would surely share it with you but I don't. I'm last nameless if you want to call it that. I mean, I have been called other names, too, but Temari is what I'm called the most. I'm about...I say fifteen. I'm not really sure. My Lord keeps up with it better than I do. He says I don't need to trouble myself over pointless things like age since I'm not like everyone else.

I know I'm different from other people. It's not really a big secret. I know that and my Lord knows that. We're the only ones, though. Others have no idea about me. I'm not sure wither to be happy about it or upset. I guess it's safe to say I have a fifty/fifty choice for each.

All my life I've been kept in my Lord's lab. It's my sort of like my room if you think about it. I'm not allowed to leave except with him for training or whatever else he wants me to do. I'm always suppose to wear this dull colored black cloak when I leave the lab too. It hurts my back and I don't like wearing it, but my Lord says I have to. I don't know why.

For some reason, things have been different. My Lord is harder on me for some reason and he's always snapping a everything wrong I do. He always tells me that he's just upset but never tells me why. I told him I want to help anyway I can, but he says there's nothing I can do. That made me feel useless.

So for the first time ever, I came out of my room without him. I thought maybe I could help him. I searched the empty halls for the place he normally calls 'his quarters'. I saw many different people while I was looking. And I thought _I_ was strange. This guy with like...six arms. Another with something like a head on his back. There were two others, but I didn't pay them any mind. I got a little shiver but I kept looking. Then I finally found it. It was a really dark room only lit with candles. I didn't find my Lord anywhere. But I did find something else. Something that changed my life after I saw it.

I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to leave. My mind was racing a mile a minute as I sprinted down the hall. I don't t think there were any windows so I was headed toward the only exit I knew. The front door.

I wizzed through the group of freaks I saw earlier. I didn't care if they saw me. I just needed to leave. Breaking through the door, I spread my wings and flew.


	2. An Angel has fallen

**A/N:**Hey to everyone out there. Sorrow Princess here to report that, yes, I am writing a new fic. This one proves how wild my imagination really is when I don't control it. Well, that's what my friends told me anyway. To be honest right now, I have no idea where this is gonna go. It's just for fun. So review if you want or don't if you don't feel like it. Just sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. -sigh-

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter One: An Angle has fallen

Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village stood at their nighttime posts. The air was nice and flat, not a breeze in any direction. Some exchanged words of conversation as they kept their guard up for anything. A surprise attack, a murder, or something just out of the ordinary.

"And then I was like, I'll see you in hell first." one ninja said to another.

"No way!" the other gasped. "That's impossible!"

"Not for me." the first one replied. He pointed to the sky. "Then I was like, I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll feel yourself flying!"

The other shinobi looked up at the sky as he listened to the exciting story. He them raised an eyebrow at what he saw in the black starry sky. "What is that?" he asked as his head cocked to one side.

"What?" his partner asked as he looked up too. "What is that?!"

"Dunno! Sound the alarm! We have an unidentified flying object!!"

In less than a second the alarm was sounded. Everyone got to their posts, kunai, shiriken, and other weapons soared through the sky to hit their target. One by one, each object was struck back aiming back toward the ground.

"It's no use!" someone yelled. "Nothing's working!"

A signal was performed telling everyone what the next attack was going to be. Two minutes passed and all weapons were thrown at once. From their positions. Everyone watched the unidentified flying object stopped flying and was plugging down to the city.

"What do you see?!" Someone yelled to the lookout.

"I see...I see...An angel!!"

"A what?!?"

"An angel!! We shot down an angel!!"

That was unbelievable. "An angel, huh? Send out a few teams to search the city. I want this 'angel' found!!"

1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Temari felt herself falling. 'What's going on?' she wondered. 'Why was I being shot at?' Her body collied with the hard ground as she felt the pain. She was cut, banged, and bruised. 'I need to get somewhere.' Using her arms, she attempted to push herself up. A cough escaped through her throat followed with blood. The red liquid oozed from her mouth as she got to her feet.

She moved in short shuffled steps though she had no idea where she was headed to. She looked around not seeing anywhere to go. She continued on, her legs shaking as they held her weight. 'I can't keep going.' she told herself. She knew her legs were about to give out on her when she noticed a mansion.

It looked rather old, the wood a little faded. Some of the shutters had fallen from windows as the door was still opened. Temari shuffled toward it. It didn't look like the ideal place, but it would have to work for now. She ducked past old yellow tape the was wrapped around the front patio. Pushing the door open a little more she pulled herself inside. Dust from the floor kicked up as she entered. Once inside, her legs finally gave out and Temari fell to the old dusty floor. She was too weak to get up again as her eye lids slowly closed. Her foot moved to one side, hitting the door making it close.


	3. The Stupidest thing I've Ever Heard

**Disclaimer:** I don't known Naruto and probably never will.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Two: The Stupidest thing I've Ever Heard

Night quickly turned to day as the news of the night was spread to the Hokage. Hearing the news surprised the Hokage as well as it did other ninja who heard from their comrades.

"Your sure?"he had asked the minute the words 'angel' and 'fallen' and 'in our village' in the same sentence. Nothing like this had ever happened before. There were other times similar like that star that fell in the Village Hidden in the Stars about ten years ago but this was totally different.

"Yes, sir." the leader reported. "That was what was reported about last night. Search teams were sent out, but nothing was found."

The Hokage rubbed his chin. "Keep searching the village. This could have been something to throw us off guard."

"Yes, sir. Also, would you like to release this information to the people?"

"No. Best keep this to everyone involved so we won't cause a commotion."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that conversation over, the leader left the office to send orders off to the search teams. Upon his exit a long awaited sigh escaped through the Hokage's troubled lips.

What if this was a warning? What if something bad was making it's way to the village? An angel? Is that even possible? What if it had an important message for the village? What if shooting it down would bring bad luck to all?

So many possible reasons and outcomes raced through the Hokage's mind. For now, he just had to wait.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

The morning light slipped through a hole in the roof resting on the cheek of Temari. She stirred a little then opened her eyes. Her body was aching all over as she pushed herself up from the floor, kicking up dust. She coughed as she waved her hand in front of her face to shoo off the dust. She could tell the mansion hadn't been used in a while just by all the brown fluff.

Straightening her back, her white wings stretched out as far as they could go. She flapped them a bit, picking up her tired body as she hovered to get a better look around. She didn't want to kick up more dust.

She hovered past what looked like kitchen. Everything looked so neat and tidy besides the fact it was infested with dust. She went past a dining room, living room, everything to be expected in a mansion. She glided up the stairs to find multiple bedrooms, all covered with the dust of age. She entered the room that appealed to her most. It looked like the master bedroom.

'Everything looks so neat and orderly.' she told herself. 'Why wasn't it ever used?'

She brushed a finger on a dresser, her skin catching the dust. She looked up to see a mirror covered with the brown fluff. Rubbing the dust off, she could clearly see herself. Her down golden blond hair with her emerald eyes staring back at her. Her faded outfit of a torn half tied top and shorts were stained with her blood. The obi used looked like a giant piece of purple rope tied in a bow. Her Lord always made her wear it.

She ripped it off her body making her top slip off. She kicked it into a corner. Just seeing it made her upset. She hovered over to what looked like a bathroom. She eyed the sink from the corner of her eye. She took a closer look at it.

The faucet was wonderfully crafted and the hot/cold knobs were just as beautiful. On both were a little symbol that looked like a circle with a tail straight down. There was a line through the middle as if there was to be two colors.

Temari rubbed her hand over one of the levers and turned it. To her surprise water ran out the faucet. She let it the water run over her hand. It was cold at first but then turned hot as it rinsed the dust off her hand. A thought came to her.

Moving the shower curtain to one side, she turned on the water. The liquid poured from the faucet the ran down the drain. She turned another knob making the water rain from the shower head. Removing the shower head, she moved it up and down the tub letting the dust rinse off. Once she was sure the tub was clean, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped in the shower, closing the curtain.

Her body felt better as the warm water petaled down on it. Her wings sank with delight. She found soap in the soap holder and wondered if it was safe to use. She quickly shrugged it off. It was better than nothing.

After her shower, Temari used her wings to dry off since she didn't want to use any of the towels hanging in the bathroom. They were still dusty. She walked back into the master bedroom and opened the closet.

"There has to be something to wear in here." she said aloud. To her dismay, she only found mens clothes. She tried the other side. Being just as surprised as she was in the bathroom, Temari found an assortment of female clothes. Kimonos, everyday outfits, business wear, everything. It was like being in a shopping mall.

She chose an everyday kimono with autumn leaves and sling it over her shoulder. Returning to the dresser, she rummaged through the drawers to find undergarments. Once she found them she flopped them out a little and tried them on. Another surprise. They fit her perfectly. She slid on the kimono which happened to be a little big but still worked in her favor. She made sure her wings were flat and tucked in so no one could see or question if there was anything wrong with her back. Returning to the closet, she picked up some sandals and slipped them on. No reason to walk around a dusty home barefoot.

Exiting the room she went downstairs and started to poke around everywhere. She smirked to herself as she found some money in the dining room along with a few other items like hair bands. Entering the kitchen, she found a old woven basket. It seemed sturdy enough as she tested it out with her hands.

Shopping was on her mind as she got ready to leave. If there was any food in the house, chances were that they were spoiled and expired. So it was off to the market...wherever it was.

Before stepping out the door, she noticed the hair bands she found earlier. She tapped her forehead as she thought then got an idea.

Opening the door, she looked to both sides to make sure no one was around. She slipped out with the basket hanging from her wrist. She ducked past the old yellow tape not noticing the faded black words 'Do Not Cross. Crime Scene.'

She smoothed her free hand in one of her now four ponytails. Even if someone saw her from last night, they wouldn't recognize her.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

As usual when something is suppose to be a secret in Konoha, everyone knows. People migrated from right to left, exchanging conversations about what was said to have fallen into their village.

"Sasuke!!" a pink haired kunoichi called out to her teammate as she ran to catch up with him. "Hey Sasuke, wait up!!"

A raven haired boy stopped walking to let the girl catch up to him. He let out a sigh. No matter what route he took in the morning, she always found him. Why was that?

"Sasuke, have you heard?" the girl asked once she was finally next the boy.

"Heard what, Sakura?" he asked in a sort of annoyed voice as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"About last night." she replied not catching his tone. "Everyone says an _angel_ fell into our village."

"An_angel_?"

"Yes, an _angel_. They said that it was glowing so bright last night that our shinobi on guard duty mistook it for something else and shot it down. It's said to be somewhere in the village."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's the **stupidest** thing I've ever heard. An angel falling into the village? Sakura that's just a rumor people tell to keep themselves busy everyday."

Sakura sifted her head to one side. "Yeah, I guess your right." But deep down inside, she believed it to be true. 'It is true!' her inner self said aloud. 'It is **SO** true!!'

As the two headed toward the training ground many people past them to get where they needed to be. Sasuke took a glance at the people that moved past them. He stole a glance at someone, but then was forced to take a second look.

A blond haired girl with her hair tied in four ponytails walked by him, not noticing he was looking at her. He stared hard at her.

'That kimono.' he said in his head. 'I've seen it before. That design is so familiar.' He watched as she disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked when she noticed he stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

He turned back around and continued to walk with Sakura by his side. "No. Nothing's wrong."


	4. A Simple Afternoon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Enough said.

You Gotta fly to Survive

Chapter Three: A Simple Afternoon

All the clocks in the village struck twelve, telling all that it was noon. Temari was on her way home from her shopping. She stocked up on food and other essential supplies including cleaning items and candles. She decided if she was going to stay in that mansion for a bit she might as well get it cleaned up.

She smiled as she walked down the busy street, almost everyone breaking for lunch. All the people she came across had been so nice to her. They were not at all the way her Lord described them. They weren't filthy savages who would rip you limb from limb even if you just looked at them the wrong way. They seemed like caring people that would understand if someone was just having a bad day.

She smirked to herself. 'Probably told me that so I would never think of leaving. Well, I proved _him_ wrong.' She walked past a group of middle aged women, their conversation carrying over to her ears.

"An angel? Shot down from the sky? That's preposterous!!" one said rather loud making Temari stop dead in her tracks.

"No, it's true! It's true. My friend told me her husband told her!! He had night duty yesterday!" another replied, backing up her story. "He would never lie about something like this!"

"Oh pshaw!!" bucked a stern one to the group. "You believe everything you hear, darling!! Why, I bet you if an angel did fall here them our village still wouldn't be standing on it's legs. My mother use to always tell me that ridding the world of holy creatures like an angel brings doom to all."

"But no one ever sees holy creatures!" the first one cried.

"Exactly!!"

Temari continued her walking as she tried to hold in her laughter. An angel?_Her_? That was too much. But she could see why they would consider her one, but it really didn't matter now. What was done was done. She needed to get home and start cleaning before it got too late anyway.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Cell seven, just like everyone else, was breaking for lunch. The students were enjoying their packed lunch while their instructor was off doing who knows what. Well, _almost _all the students.

Sasuke had hardly touched his lunch, his mind deep in his thoughts. That kimono he saw that girl wearing earlier, why was it troubling him so much. So he'd seen it once before, big deal, but that was what seemed to be the problem. The person he remembered wearing it always got one-of-a-kind clothing. They would never get anything with the possibility of someone having the exact same thing. But who was it? Who?

Sakura looked down at Sasuke's lunch noticing he didn't touch it. She was starting to get worried. "Hey Sasuke, is everything alright? You haven't touched your lunch yet."

The Uchiha didn't seem to hear her for he never responded. Not even with his obvious answer 'hn'. He just kept his eyes on the ground through he wasn't really looking at it.

"Hey Sakura," her other teammate called with his mouth full. "What's wrong with Sasuke? Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure Naruto. He's not talking to me." The blond ninja stopped eating and stared at the not moving Sasuke except for the occasional blink.

Who? Who had he seen wearing that kimono? Who? Who? Who? His brain felt like it was going to bust from all this. Then.. It came to him. Just like that. "I remember who wore that kimono!" he said aloud, startling his teammates. "It was my-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Temari let a sound escape her throat as she stared down at the floor below her. There was dried blood _everywhere_. She watched as the water she spilled on the floor soaked up the dust only to revel what they had hidden. She felt her body tense up as she held the rim of the stairs. Now she knew why this house was uninhabited.

'I...can do this.' she told herself as she picked up the bucket. 'I can clean..this up..' Her body shook at the sight of the dried liquid that was lying before her. "Maybe I should start with the kitchen." She gulped heavily as she turned her head away. After all, I do have the rest of the day."


	5. That's Impossible!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto...I have nothing more to say.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Four: That's Impossible!!

Just like the afternoon, night had come fairly quick for the day. Temari wiped her forehead with her sleeve as she dropped the brush into the dirty water that filled the bucket. She finally finished. She wasn't able to clean all that dry liquid from downstairs but she got parts of it to come off.

She picked up the bucket and walked downstairs to the sink in the kitchen. She carefully poured it out making sure not to spill any on the clean kitchen floor. All her work was done. She could retire for the day. She placed the bucket under the sink and left the cooking room making sure all the lights were turned off. Why an old abandoned house still had electricity and running water, she'll never know, but it worked in her favor. She just had to make sure to keep them off so she wouldn't draw attention to her home. She was glad she bought those candles earlier.

Once back upstairs, she went to her room or the master bedroom. She picked up a match from the dresser and lit a candle as she carried it to the bathroom. Placing it on the sink, she removed her kimono putting it in a medium sized basket so she could wash it later. Right as it came off, she spread her feathery wings as far as they could go. It felt good to have them free again. She only wished she could fly freely like the birds she saw when she went shopping, but she knew she couldn't.

Sighing, she removed her four ponytails, allowing her hair to drop freely. She shook it out taking a look in the mirror. "Not at all a bad day." she told herself. "Not at all." Turning on the water she stepped inside the shower.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Sasuke looked around the empty street, making sure no one was there or watching him. He ran into the shadows of another building taking another scan. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going. That girl from the day was driving him crazy. Wearing the very same kimono his mother had. Well, he still wasn't sure if it was his mother's or not, but he was going to get to the bottom of this before it ate him alive.

He jumped from shadow to shadow, the house he was looking for coming into his view. For the first time in years, he was going home.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

After drying herself off with a towel she had washed, Temari returned to the room. Placing the candle on the dresser, she got dressed. She put on a short nighttime gown that was in one of the bottom drawers. She cut holes in the back for her wings to slid through. If she was home she had no reason to keep them hidden. Blowing out the candle, she climbed into bed. She bounced a little bit, the mattress soft and yet springy at the same time. She lied down on her tummy letting her wings get situated on top of her. Lying down her head on a pillow she felt like she was in a dream. That bed made her fell like she was sleeping on a cloud in the sky.

Before closing her eyes, she noticed a hole in the ceiling above her, the moonlight spilling in all over her body. It made her feel like she was outside yet inside all at once. Shrugging it off, she told herself she would fix it tomorrow. She let out a yawn as she let her body relax. Sleep finally swept over her as she let her eye lids close.

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

Sasuke stood in front of the house, his mind debating with itself. Maybe he shouldn't go in. He could have just been paranoid. But them he would never find out if that kimono was his mother's. It could have just been a look-alike. But his mother always got one-of-a-kind clothing. Nothing similar to everyone else.

Sasuke shook his head. That was it. His mind was made up. He was going inside. Just to end all this madness.

He stepped up the parch ducking past the old faded yellow crime scene tape. His hand shook as he grabbed the knob of the door. 'I could just forget about this right now.' he told himself. 'I could turn around and go home.' He thought for a few minutes. 'No. I _am_ home.' Turning the knob he opened the door and stepped inside.

He was surprised that the door didn't make a noise when he opened it. He looked around the empty dark fortress. He took a step, surprised again that there was no dust. You would think time would have aged this house. As he remembered correctly, the stairs were straight ahead. He walked forward toward the stairs crossing the large room.

Gripping the railing of the stairs securely, he cautiously went up. There was no sound of a squeak or even of a board. There was no dust on the railing. It was as if someone still lived here. Once on the second floor, he guided himself to the master bedroom. He poked his head through the doorframe, his eyes catching something...in the bed? He carefully stepped forward into the room, his vision of whatever was in the bed clearing.

He spied something white as he got closer. Something white like a feather. His body started to tense up as he got as close as his body would allow. His eyes widened at what was lying in the bed in front of him.

Golden blond hair on the head of a girl with a gentle face. Her body looked so small as it was curled up. Beautiful white wings growing from her back. The moonlight spilling on top of her body making it seem like she was glowing.

'The...The rumors were true!' Sasuke thought as he moved closer to get a better look. 'An..An angel did fall here!' He was now beside the beautiful sleeping creature. Her breathing was smooth and steady. Sasuke felt himself lost in her appearance. He saw a strand of hair sift over to her cheek. Not knowing what was coming over him, his hand carefully moved it over, his touch coming in contact with her cheek. 'So soft.'

Suddenly, her eyes shot opened causing him to jerk back his hand.


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N:** People who read this. I have to apologize for the shortness. After I finished the last paragraph my mind went brain dead. Just thought you might like to know that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Naruto.-sniff-

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Five: Curiosity Killed the Cat

The two stared at each other for a small number of minutes. Sasuke looked into her eyes. The angel's beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as her face let off a glow. He wasn't sure if this was from the moon or not, but it made her look like something from someone's wildest dreams. Made her look...magnificent.

He opened his mouth a little as if to say something, but the creature jerked her head back causing her body to follow. She did a mini backflip, her blond hair gleaming in the existing light before it followed into the darkness with the rest of her body. Sasuke looked around the room, knowing she was concealing herself from him. The thought of him frightening her came in mind. Maybe he shouldn't have come. He should have listened to that other part of his mind while he could.

Temari watched him from her spot in a shadowed corner. Her heart was beating faster than normal, but not fast enough to prove she was frightened. Startled, yes, but not frightened. What was this boy doing here? She thought this house was abandoned. She breathed steadily making sure he could not hear her. She waited to see what he was going to do.

Sasuke let out a small sigh. Yeah, he frightened her and she probably wasn't going to come down anytime soon. Straightening his body he headed for the door. If his presence was just going to scare the girl half to death, his best option was to leave.

Temari watched with a bit a shock. He was leaving? Just like that? No questions, no attempted capture, just leave? She heard him walk down the stairs and flew over to the doorframe. Poking out only her head, she watched as he strolled across the room to the door and left. She glided down the stars and the room like the one before her. Slyly looking out the window she saw him walking away with his hands jabbed in his pockets. Was that it? Was he trying to prove something? She walked over to the door and was about to grab the knob when she stopped herself. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' she said in her mind. Returning her hand to her side she proceeded back upstairs.

5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5

Dragging his feet as he walked, Sasuke looked up at the sky as his mind reverted back to what he saw at the mansion. That creature...That magnificent being...That angel was all he could see. Her small body looked so fragile and yet she was still able to set flight in the room. To be honest he couldn't tell, but either way she still looked graceful. He hoped he hadn't frightened her too much. That expression on her face replaying over and over when she first saw him. Should he go back tomorrow night? Should he apologize? Nah, that would be a bad idea. She did hide from him. But what if tomorrow was different? Sasuke let out one of the loudest grunts he could muster as he felt his mind argue.


	7. Thoughts in the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. STOP MOCKING ME!!!

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Six: Thoughts in the Mind

Temari woke with a jolt as she felt the warm sunshine pour onto her face from the hole in the roof. She looked around the room a few times before she sighed heavily. No one was in the room, so was last night a dream? She could remember seeing someone there, his touch stroking her cheek. But did he tell anyone? Would he? If he did the house would be swarmed with the whole village, everyone wanting to get a look at that 'angel'. Or maybe they were all waiting outside for her to come out so they could strike then and scare her to death.

She shook the thoughts from her troubled mind. 'I'm getting nervous. Just like _he_ wanted me to be around humans.' she thought as she got out bed. 'I need to get a grip on myself!" Walking into the bathroom she turned on the sink and started washing her face. Maybe she could wash off some of her worries. Turning the sink off she wiped her face with a towel and returned to her room while taking off her gown. Once she was dressed she would make herself some tea and then start exploring the village. She was trying to get her mind off what happened. Digging through the closet for something to wear she caught the hole in the ceiling in the corner of her eyes. She really wanted to patch that thing up.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

A raven haired boy grunted as he rolled over in his bed. He had a really hard time sleeping that night and his body didn't seem like following his commands. Picking his head up he stared at the clock then returned his face to his pillow. Great. He was late for training. Then again, his sensei would most likely come later so he still had enough time to get ready and leave for the training ground.

Forcing his body, Sasuke threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He tossed his head back as he ran a hand through his messy spike-ended hair. He flexed his opposite hand a bit as a familiar touch returned to his fingers. Nice and soft. He balled his hand into a fist. He pulled his hand from his hair and forced himself up to get dressed. He hopped around his apartment as he got ready, still a little upset with himself for getting up late. He hurried to the door not caring that he didn't eat anything. He remembered he didn't make his bed and turned around only to see an image of what he saw last night. Rolling his eyes he closed the door.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

Temari couldn't consecrate on her route. She felt her body tense every time someone passed her in the crowded street. She tried to be calm. No reason to attract some attention to herself. She took a deep breath and continued on her way. She smiled at everyone she passed by and waved to those who waved at her. 'See?' she told herself. 'There was nothing to be frightened about. Everyone's busy with their everyday lives.' Temari nodded to herself as she kept walking. She could make it around today. She could do it.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

"Maybe he's sick. It's not like him to show up late."

"Yeah. I know. What do you think's wrong with him? He's not the type just to catch something out if the blue. He's tougher than that."

"Hey! So am I!"

"Naruto, don't be a fool of yourself."

Words that were thrown between the two were suddenly silenced when the topic of their conversation came up to them. He leaned on a tree they were waiting by, holding his cool posture. His teammates exchanged glances.

"Umm...Good morning Sasuke." his pink haired female comrade said carefully. He gave his occasional 'hn', hot bothering to look her in the eye. "How was your morning?"

He scuffed. "Fine."

The two exchanged contact again. "Hey Sasuke, how would you like to train?" the blond asked taking his turn. "Maybe for a bit before Kakashi gets here." He waited for a reply.

Sasuke quietly smirked to himself. He was right, Kakashi wasn't there yet. Well, since they weren't doing anything, he might as well start training. It would most likely be another hour or so until he showed up anyway. But then again...no, no! Sasuke shifted himself up. "Fine. Let's train." He headed off to stretch, trying to keep his mind occupied.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

Temari sat on a swing, watching the children play in fresh air. Her mind was too focused on something else to explore. She swayed back and forth a little. She remembered when she was their age. Running around with no care in the world. Well, in the lab anyway. Though she was always cooped up she always found a way to enjoy herself. She seemed so bright and cheery, a smile on her face even if she knew she was different.

The blond sighed. How did she ever turn out to be like this. A mutated runaway. That was all she was now. A freak with wings. But if that was true, why was she still free? A normal person would have told someone by now, but she was still walking on her own two feet. She was still treated the same. No one knew.

'Why?' she wondered as she gazed into the sky. 'Why didn't he tell anyone?"

After a few minutes of pondering, Temari stood up. Her mind was set and she was going to act. All she was hoping was that he would show up tonight.


	8. Losing the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But my guess is that the majority of you don't either.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Seven: Losing the Mind

Training had been pretty basic and the mission was dull, as usual. Helping some withered old woman in her garden wasn't exactly the best thing ever, but it did pass the time and the young Uchiha's mind. It was kept occupied, just like he wanted and he never thought about what happened or what he saw. But he was curious about the attitude of his teammates. They were acting strange -scratch that- _stranger_ than usual. Saukra wasn't being her normal flirty self and Naruto...well he wasn't being loud. Loud as any other day anyway. The blond wasn't very competitive with him that day so it was obvious that something was up.

Sasuke turned on his side on his bed as he wondered about their sudden change in attitude. Was it something he did? Was he the one who was acting strange? Nah, it was surely them. Or was it?

The boy grunted as he closed his eyes. Sleep. That was the only thing that could end the discussion. At least for now. He felt the darkness around him, the silence of his apartment. His conciseness slowly slipped away as he entered the dreamworld.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Temari paced around the kitchen. Her body was tense, her wings stiff. She took a sip of her herbal tea, though it didn't help her relax. It was already close to midnight and she was coming to the conclusion that the boy wouldn't show. If he did she would just ask him that one question, if he didn't then she probably wouldn't be able to get a good nights rest. She jumped a little at a small creak she heard and took another sip of her tea. She wouldn't make it through the night if he didn't show.

Picking up the candle with her free hand, she migrated to the living room. She seated herself on the couch as she watched wax roll down the side of the candlestick. There was a television on the opposite side of the room, but she didn't pay it any mind. She never turned it on and she didn't feel like watching it now. She felt as if her life was dangling on a thread again. Her hands started to shake her tea vibrating in the cup. 'Please.' she wished as she glanced at the clock. 'Please come.'

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Sasuke woke with a jolt. He was only asleep for ten minutes and he already knew it was going to be a ruff night if he didn't do something. Getting up he headed fir the door. He had to see her again. Just this once and that was it. Then he could move on. Right? Right?

He shook his mind as he realized he was sprinting down the road outside. He stumbled once but caught himself as he rounded a corner. He had to see her. He had to see her.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Temari saw the clock strike midnight and felt her heart getting ready to beat out of her chest. If he didn't show she'd leave. She couldn't take another day knowing someone knew what she was and could expose her at anytime. Drawing attention was the last thing she wanted. She gripped the cup hard, the sound of it cracking filling the room when. That was the only sould in the whole house when she heard a creak. She eased her grip as she heard another sound.

Then silence.

Temari didn't even notice her breathing had stopped. Her wings felt so stiff they could fall off and brake into millions of tiny pieces. Steps could be heard but were suddenly still. Slowly, Temari turned her head to see him standing there, only a few feet away from the couch. The boy the same from last night.


	9. You're my Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm not getting paid to do this you know.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Eight: You're my Angel

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Sasuke didn't know what to feel. The creature hadn't retreated like the previous night but at the same time it felt like she was looking straight into is soul. He took a few steps forward, curious about her reaction. She didn't flinch. She didn't move. She just sat there, staring at him. Now he was only a small distance away. She still didn't move. She just looked at him with an emotionless stare.

Temari felt all time around her freeze. The boy had just walked toward her. She felt a little cramped but didn't show it. She kept an emotionless look on her face. She broke the ice.

"Why?"

Sasuke was a little startled by the word. She spoke to him! She actually said something!

"Why?" he asked.

"Why." Temari could see he was lost. She did step in a little bluntly. "Why didn't you tell anyone about me?"

"Should I ?" Sasuke replied without thinking. "I can imagine that you wouldn't like that."

The blond blinked to show her cluelessness. "But..." she started. "...But why do you care? I'm not like you."

Sasuke took a few more steps closer. "That doesn't mean anything. I'm not like you. We're both different." He came closer, being able to see her eyes. They seemed to shine in the dim candle light letting off an emerald glow. "But that doesn't mean I'll cause you any harm.

Temari tensed more as she saw him get closer. His face came to view in the candle light. "Really?" she asked in what sounded like a whisper.

Sasuke held out his hand. "Really."

The creature looked at the extended hand, then at the boy and back at the hand. This could be a trick showing how gullible she really could be but at the same time she felt like she could trust this boy. She didn't know how to explain it, but she just could.

Slowly, she reached out her hand. They were close by the finger tips when she pulled back a little. She took a small breath and accepted his hand.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. This was like a moment to die for. Her small hand was in his. It seemed so fragile and delicate. He walked closer and sat down on the couch, still holding her hand.

"You...won't ever tell anyone." Temari asked nervously.

"No one you don't want me to."

That one sentence blanketed Temari's worries. One by one it felt like they were disappearing from her mind and body. Her wings relaxed as they closed in a bit. She felt a safe feeling overcome her as well as sleep. She leaned over, her head touching his should as she mumbled, "I'm Temari."

The Uchiha felt his body tense. There was a feeling inside of him he felt burst at her touch. He didn't know what it was, but it felt great. "Temari." he said as he wrapped his other arm around the girl, his flesh brushing up against her feathers of wings. "You're my angel."

The candle burned out.

**A/N:**Okay, okay. I know that was a 'little' OOC of Sasuke, but hey, it's all gonna work out in my favor. I have some BIG things instore for these two, as long as my imagination doesn't fail me. And don't worry, the other characters will show up more too.


	10. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer:** I entered a 'Who wants to own Naruto' contest. Sadly, I lost.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Nine: A Dream Come True

The night was dark and peaceful. All forest animals were sound asleep, nocturnal ones the only awake. Quietly, Sasuke led his friend through the night, her eyes covered with a blindfold.

"Sasuke-san? Are we there yet?" she asked as her hand touched the rough bark of a tree while she held onto him with the other.

"Just a little further Temari. We're almost there." Small twigs snapped as he led her to the destination. He let out a pleased breath as they halted to a stop. "Okay. You can take it off."

Letting his hand go the blond quickly slid off the cloth as her eyes widened with astonishment. The two were in a open field blanketed with the dark color of the night. There were stars as far as the eye could see an there was no sign of anyone in sight.

"Oh Sasuke-san. It's so beautiful."

The raven haired boy looked over at her to see twinkles of the starlight fill her eyes. She looked so happy. They had only met a few weeks ago but they were already inseparable. It didn't take long for word to reach out to the other villagers either. Soon the whole village was in a hustle and bust about the only Uchiha survivor catching himself a girl. And a foreigner no less!

No one knew where the girl came from, but all they knew was she just recently moved into the village. Countless people have asked where she was staying and all got the same answer that she was temporarily staying with the boy in his apartment until her parents got settled in.

Sasuke watched with an uncommon smile on his face as the blond twirled around in the grass like a small girl. Her face was lit with happiness as her feet slid in the soft hair of nature. It took Sasuke a moment to realize her shoes had been discarded and left near him.

The moon shined brightly above as his angel seemed to be gracefully dancing to the silent music made by the stars. Her new mini skirt spun along with her body as she moved to the unheard beat. Her body seemed to go with the fluent moves and as easily her pure white wings slowly unfolded from her back. They gave a lit flutter then lifted her from the ground. She spun up to the nighttime sky, her body positioned right in the middle of the moon as fireflies suddenly started to come out. Their small lights aided the glow of the moon and stars making it feel as though time itself had stopped.

Sasuke was lost in her dazzling appearance, her position adding to the feel that she was not of this world. He watched as her body slowly fell backward and glided into backflips until she softly landed on the grass, her arms outstretched.

Sasuke smiled again and headed toward the girl, both his shoes and hers in his hands. He set them down gently as he seated himself in front of her head. He stared down at her face to see her eyes closed.

"Sasuke-san." she said.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he stroked a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Uh-huh." she said, sort of in a low whisper. "I've never been able to fly just because before. It's like a dream come true." She pulled herself up and sild next to Sasuke, her head leaning on his shoulder as one of her wings drooped over his body. Pulling up his arm, Sasuke wrapped it around Temari. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me, too." Sasuke said in a lower whisper.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

It was a bright afternoon, team seven taking their everyday lunch break. Naruto and Sakura had seen a lift in Sasuke's attitude over the past weeks. Naruto thought it was because of that cute new foreigner that was staying with him and was pretty upbeat about it. With Sasuke turned away from the group he could have as much time with Sakura as he wanted.

Sakura on the other hand was having doubts about that girl. That skank. What was she trying to prove? The nerve of her staying with Sasuke. _Her_ Sasuke. There was certainly going to be hell to pay. She was not about to give up with Sasuke just because some foreigner was moving in.

She and Naruto had just started to eat their bentos when they noticed Sasuke wasn't eating. To be more precise, he didn't have anything to eat. She was just about to offer Sasuke some of her lunch when she saw that...that..._foreigner_ come into view. She was running toward the group with a basket in her hands. Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she came up to them.

"Hello there Sasuke-san!" she greeted. "And hello to you guys two, Sakura-chan and Naruto-san." Naruto waved as well as Sakura who also grunted on the inside. "Sorry I'm late Sasuke-san."

"It's alright Temari." Sasuke told her in his cool 'whatever' voice.

Temari only smiled as they sat down near Naruto and Sakura. She started to unpack what was in the basket. She offered Sasuke some riceballs who accepted. She turned toward the others. "Would you guys like any? I made enough for everyone."

"Don't mind if I do!" Naruto stated as he grabbed two.

Sakura kindly rejected them as she watched Temari wiped off some rice from Sasuke's face with her fingers.

That foreigner was going _down_.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry about the long update. I got grounded and wasn't aloud to use the computer. And I still can't! I'm just glad I got this done. For everyone I just wanted to put up this chapter to lead to future events and yes this is _way_ back when Sakura was kill-crazy over Sasuke. Hell is on it's way! Anyway I just want ya'll to know I'm still alive with a lot of updating to do. Not to mention I have to catch up on my favorite stories. So if I read your works but you haven't heard from me, don't blow a fuse. My review is on the way!!


	11. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but that isn't stopping me.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Ten: Pleasure

"Sasuke-san." Temari said quietly as she and her friend watched tv in his apartment. "I don't think Sakura-chan likes me very much."

Her raven-haired friend looked at her. "No." he lied. If he remembered correctly all Sakura was doing was making sour 'I hate you' faces toward Temari when she wasn't looking. She tried so hard to intervene the two all day, though nothing appeared to work. Like when they were all walking through the market, Temari was holding his arm. Sakura latched on his other. "Why would you think that?"

"Well..." Temari started as she placed a finger on her chin to show she was thinking. "She looked at me strangely when I brought lunch and she pushed in-between us when we were walking and-"

"Temari." Sasuke interrupted. "That's just Sakura. You get use to it."

"Oh. Okay." The two resumed watched when Temari asked, "Have you?"

There was a silence until Sasuke replied weakly, "A little."

The blond cocked her head. "Is a little a lot?" Sasuke shook his head. "Well, if you've only gotten use to her a little bit, how am I suppose to?"

"Don't worry about it so much, Temari. You'll be fine." His hand reached up to give her a supporting back-rub, but at the moment he started Temari arched her back and moved forward almost falling off the couch. Sasuke leaned forward to try and catch her though she didn't fall. "Temari! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He watched as she loosened her kinomo allowing her wings to stretch out and rest. "Nothing's wrong." Temari told him. "It's just that when you were rubbing my wings it felt..." she trailed off, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

An idea bulb went off in the Uchiha's head as a smirk graced his lips. "It felt...?" he asked as he scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Well...um.." she started, her face changing from pink to red. She was never given any time to finish when she was pushed down onto the couch on her stomach. She could feel the Uchiha on top of her. "Sasuke-san...what are you doing..?" she asked with the hint of curiosity and excitement in her voice.

"Something your gonna enjoy." he told her in a soft voice as he grabbed both her wings gently. Pushing his thumb into the white feathers he moved them in circles as his fingers followed. He felt her squirm under him until she stopped and just gripped the sides of the couch.

As Sasuke massaged her wings, Temari couldn't keep it in. "...Sasuke!" she moaned as he moved down her bones. "Sasuke...please!!" she begged as she tried to push him off, though her body wouldn't let her. "This feels...this feels..."

Sasuke leaned to her ear. "Like pleasure." he whispered.

"Yes!!" she breathed as she felt him go faster. "Sasuke!!" she moaned again. "Sasuke!!"

Sasuke was enjoying hearing her yell his name. His smirk got bigger as he moved faster. He was glad he thought of doing this. He knew Temari was enjoying this as much as he was.

10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10

One floor below the Uchiha's apartment, a middle aged woman looked up from her book as she heard faint sounds above her. She was about to get her broom and tap the ceiling, telling those above to keep it down when she heard a faint name.

She stopped moving so she could hear more clearly hearing the name of the only Uchiha survivor over and over.

She quickly moved to her kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing a number. She listened to the ring until someone pick up.

"Hikaru? It's Mai. I know it's late, but you won't believe this..."

10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10

A while later, there was silence all throughout the apartment, with the exception of the tv. Temari was curled up on Sasuke's chest, fast asleep with his arms around her. Sasuke was drifting in and out of sleep. He had never worked his fingers so hard before. He couldn't even feel them.

He let out a yawn as he watched what was playing on his tv. An old black and white romance movie was playing. The man was running for the train station to tell his lover that he loved her before the train left, but didn't make it in time.

Sasuke gently stroked Temari's head with his numb fingers. He wouldn't be like that man in the movie. Unlike him, he wasn't going to lose his girl. She was right here with him, safe in his arms. He wouldn't let her run off, at least not alone.

He would stay with her wether she liked it or not. He wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

Slowly his eyelids dropped down as he fell into a goodnights slumber, missing the end of the movie of the man watching his love move further and further away on the train he missed as rain petaled down on him.


	12. My Pet

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto as much as I do a flying pig. I don't have either.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Eleven: My Pet...

_Sunlight shined through the open blinds as Temari slowly opened her eyes. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep away. She felt herself on top of a larger body and blushed lightly as she remembered the event that took place that night ._

"_It's about time you woke."_

_With a smile on her face, the blond beauty looked up only to have her smile fade away. The face of one she had forgotten was looking down at her as he licked his lips with his unusual pointy tongue. _

_Temari quickly pushed herself off the being only to be pulled back to him, his strong grip holding her tight. "It's been a long while my little pet..." he said as he held her chin, forcing her to look at his pale face. Fang like earrings hung from his earlobes as purple decorated the slants of his eyes._

"_No!" Temari yelled as she tried to push away, but failed as she was gripped tighter. "No!! I left you! Your not here!"_

_He pulled her face close to his, his heated breathe meeting her face. "On contraire, my dear. I am most certainly here." His slick tongue licked her nose._

_Temari cried, "NO!!" as she pushed the figure off, his arms giving way and letting her go. The creature felt herself falling , the pale face fading away. Stretching out her wings, Temari took flight in the blackness. She glided then suddenly felt her back pressured._

"_You can't fly away from me, my pet.."_

_Long skin emerged from her back and latched around the petite body, the extra weight causing her to fall. Slowly it worked its way to her neck where it extended to meet her eye-to-eye. _

"_I'll always find you..."_

_A snake emerged from the dull skin as it opened its mouth to revile the sharp fangs that were tucked within. _

_Then it lunged, biting down on her forehead..._

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

"NO!!"

Sasuke woke with a jolt as he felt his face get battered. He couldn't see anything! Using his arms to shield him all he could see was clouds and clouds of feathers.

"Temari!" he called out. "Temari, is that you? What'swrong?! Temari!"

There was no answer. Lowering his arms, Sasuke reached out in hopes of reaching his blond companion. He felt skin that could be someone's shoulders and without a second thought shook them.

"Temari! Temari!"

And as quick as it started, it ended. Temari's wings subsided reviling her frightened body on the other side of the couch. She had her knees up to her chest wrapped with her arms while she shook with fright.

"...Sasuke-san..?" she asked. Her voice sounded over the edge with her natural cream skin pale white like she had just met with death itself.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, it's me." he assured her. "Temari, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Temari looked away. "...He's coming..."

An eyebrow was raised. "Whose coming?"

"...He wants me back...He wants to take me back..."

Sasuke crawled closer to Temari, her wings seemed to be frozen in place. "Whose coming, Temari? Who wants you back?"

Temari looked him dead in the eyes, showing nothing but fear.

"...Orochimaru..."


	13. Everything will be fine

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have been thrown in the ocean. I'm still wet.

You Gotta Fly to Survive

Chapter Twelve: Everything will be fine

"Orochi-who?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru!!" Temari said again. "He's coming to get me. He wants me back!" Her hands on the sides of her head, the blond shook it repeatedly. "Please just let that stay a dream! A really, really scary dream!"

Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "Temari." he said in a soft yet stern voice. "I don't know who this Orochimaru character is, but I won't let him take you." he assured her. "I won't let anyone take you."

He pulled her up into a tight hug. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Temari didn't know what to say. She was feeling so much at one time. Fright, sadness...and comfort. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she started to cry. "T-Thank you..Sasuke-san."

12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12

Sakura felt herself filled with rage. She was SO going to kill that foreigner!! No, scratch that, she was going to MASS MURDER her!!

It all started sometime in the middle of the night. Her mother was called by one of her friends, who was called by friends, who was called by friends, saying that the young Uchiha was getting it on that night.

It took Sakura a while to understand what that meant since she was half-asleep, but after hearing that she couldn't sleep at all! Her Sasuke...getting _it_ on?! At his age?? With a foreigner?!

She didn't want to believe any of it. What if they were all just rumors? Yeah, that's what they were, rumors. Nothing more.

Sakura shook her head as she turned in her bed. In the morning she would check to see if these _rumors_ were true, using everything at her disposal. She wouldn't rest until she came to answers.

12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12

"Are you sure it's safe to come out, Sasuke-san?" Temari asked as she was pulled out of the shelter of her friend's apartment.

"Yes, Temari." Sasuke told her as he squeezed her petite hand. "Nothing's out here. Even if there was, I'm with you."

The blond gave him a soft smile as she squeezed his hand in return. "You're right."

She closed Sasuke's apartment door, sure that it was locked. The two walked into town, heading for the Uchiha's old home. Temari wanted to get washed up so she could start her day. Sasuke needed to meet Sakura and Naruto for a mission a little later, having enough time to make sure Temari would be alright.

As the two walked, many of the villagers took time to watch them. Sasuke found it strange that they would get so much attention from people who were normally busy carrying on with their morning activities. He heard low whispering and snickers. What was with everyone today?

Temari felt very tense with all the attention. She could feel them all looking at her. She heard some man whistle towards them, making her react, clinging to Sasuke's arm. Had they figured out something? Did they realize what she actually was?

"Sasuke-san," the raven haired boy heard from his numb arm lowly. "What's going on today? Why is everyone looking at us?"

"I'm not sure, Temari." he relied as he felt the blond tighten her tense grip. "Just relax until we get there."

With all the commotion going on, Sasuke had a hard time trying to slip them both out unnoticed. Many older man that Sasuke didn't know slapped him on the back, telling him "Great pick!" or "Never knew you had it in ya!"

Finally, they got their chance, slipping away to the old Uchiha domain. Temari quickly ran inside, happy that she was finally away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her as he went to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water.

"No." Temari answered from her seat on the staircase. "I don't want to go out anymore, Sasuke-san."

"You can't let this scare get you down." he told her as he emerged with the small glass. "You can't stay in here forever."

"Maybe just for a little while until we find out what's going on?" she questioned, accepting the glass.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. Just for now." He wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder. "I need to go, but I'll be back later. Will you be okay until then?"

Temari gave a small nod.

Her chin was gently grabbed as her head was pulled to look at the young Uchiha. "Everything will be fine." he assured her as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12

The day slowly turned to night as Temari lounged around the mansion. She sat on the outside patio, observing the now dead garden that she guessed was once beautiful and full of life. All the flowers were brown and shriveled up while the small pond was dried of water. There was a leafless tree off to the side, bark chipping off from time to time.

The quiet atmosphere that had blanketed the blond had kept her calm all day. She had mentally kicked herself after Sasuke had left. How could she act like that? How could she be so cowardly? She wasn't afraid of him. Not Orochimaru. But then why did she act like it?

Her wings out, Temari glided up the deceased tree. She stood on a branch but kept her wings out incase it collapse under her weight.

She saw the lights of distant buildings shining in the dark night. No one was walking the streets though all the streetlights were on. That's when an idea hit her.

'A walk.' she thought to herself. She had been inside all day, and it wasn't like anyone was outside. 'Sasuke won't mind.'

She glided back to the patio and walked back into the house to retrieve her sandals. She gently tucked her wings into her kimono and tightened the obi that she had left loose all day.

Making sure the coast was clear, the blond exited the safety of her home for a night walk. The air was cool, not brisk like it had been for the past few nights. She silently inhaled and exhaled a smile creeping on her face. She gave a small twirl on her feet as she turned a corner.

She suddenly stopped when she saw someone covered in the shadows.

"Hello?" she called out, but there was no response. The figure moved to one side, than ran off, leaving Temari.

'Should I follow him?' Temari wondered. Her curiosity grew as she watched the stranger run under a streetlight then stopped to look back at her. 'Is he waiting for me?'

Without a second thought, the girl started walking toward the fellow who ran to another light. As she got closer to him, he moved further away. Soon they were both running.

"Wait!" Temari called out to the stranger when he suddenly disappeared. "Where did you go?" she asked no one as she scanned the area. Trees...grass...where was she?

Walking forward, Temari noticed she was lead to a cliff. It was the top point to the whole village!

"Wow." Temari breathed as she took in the scene. She could see the whole village decorated with lights. Glancing at the bottom edge of the cliff, she could see what looked like faces carved out of rock. Beautiful.

Temari couldn't help but smile. She could bring Sasuke here for a surprise one of these upcoming days. He would like it.

Turning around on her heels, the blond was about to try and find a way back down when she saw the figure from before.

"Oh, hello!" Temari greeted with a smile. "Is this why you were leading me?"

Suddenly the figure started toward her. Temari felt a great force push her as she felt herself falling. She watched as the figure, safe on the elevated ground, got smaller and smaller.

She had been pushed over the cliff.


End file.
